A Taste of Her Own Medicine
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry is sick and tired of constantly having to worry about Natalie getting drunk or high at some club. So he decides to give her a taste of her own medicine. A Junkie Nat Two-shot! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok! i felt like writing some Junkie Nat! lol...ok! It's really angsty...It's gonna be a two-shot!**

**WARNINGS: mentions of, well, it's not EXACTLY rape, but you get the point.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

Henry looked down at his phone. Natalie was calling again. He just sighed and reluctantly answered it, knowing that she was gonna beg him to pick her up.

"What?" he asked, rather irritated.

"H-Henry…it's me…" she slurred like he didn't already know that.

"Ok, where are you?"

"You know, that one club…"

He rolled his eyes at her, restraining himself from yelling. "Nat, there's a ton of clubs…"

"It's my favorite one…I…I can't remember what it's called…"

She didn't even remember where she was. She was super stoned or drunk or something…But he knew where she was talking about.

He just sighed and said, "I'll be there in a few minutes…Don't do anything stupid." _Not like you haven't already, _he thought.

"Ok…" And then she hung up.

He went to grab his jacket, knowing that it was cold outside. He grabbed an extra one for Natalie, knowing that she was probably wearing something skimpy and provocative and was freezing. He grabbed his car keys off the desk next to his bed and quietly made his way downstairs, hoping he wouldn't wake his mother up.

He got caught in traffic at least twice. _Why is there this much traffic at two in the morning?_ He felt that nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach, hoping that the roads ahead were clearer than this. Then he started to wonder….Was this even worth it? Was it even worth sitting in this traffic, wasting gas. He was miserably tired, considering he hadn't got a full night's sleep in at least a month. And even when he did get her, she always just went back the next day…Why should he go?

But then he remembered, right as those thoughts crossed his mind. He remembered the first night they went out to these clubs, back when he thought this was all a joke and that it was kind of amusing to watch her get high and loopy….

_There was this guy who kept looking at her, or at her breasts, rather. He started to dance with her. She used to dance alone because Henry would always refuse to join her out there, afraid he'd look like a fool. But now she'd dance with anyone…The guy was dancing dangerously close to her, his hands starting to drift along her body._

"_I've never seen you around here before." he informed her, his hands making their way back up her torso._

"_I'm sorta new…" she mumbled, trying to keep herself standing straight._

"_You're kind of pretty, you know…" but before she could say anything back, he was pressing his lips against hers, his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her breasts. She was surprised she let him do that for so long before she pulled away in disgust._

"_I…I can't…my boyfriend-"_

_He just quietly whispered in her ear, "He doesn't need to know…He wouldn't mind if I showed you a good time, now, will he?"_

_Not knowing what to do, she shook her head, hoping that Henry wouldn't mind that she was talking to this guy. "No…I guess not…"_

"_Good…"_

_He kissed her once again as he grabbed onto her hand and started to lead her outside. Meanwhile, Henry was getting a little worried and decided to try to find her. He knew that she had gone off to the center of the dance floor and he followed her footsteps, pushing numerous people aside. But she wasn't there. He quickly looked around the dance floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of her somewhere. But she was nowhere to be seen._

_His heart started racing as he quickly ran outside. His phone had no service in the little club so his only hope of trying to contact her was outside. He quickly dialed her number and just waited for her to answer. But it went straight to her voicemail._

"_Dammit, Natalie…" he whispered to himself, slamming his phone shut. He didn't know what else to do. He had no idea where she was…anything could be happening to her. But then all of the sudden he heard a faint cry calling his name. He looked around but found no one. The faint cry came again, only this time it was louder._

"_Henry!"_

_But this time is was followed by a raspy, unfamiliar voice. "I said shut up, you little bitch!"_

_He didn't know who the voice belonged to, although he could almost swear that the first one sounded almost like…._

"_Natalie…"_

_His heart just stopped for a second as he ran in the direction that the voice was coming from. It lead him to a little alley behind the club. And sure enough, there she was, crumpled on the ground, completely topless with some more-than-half-naked guy on top of her. _

_Henry just lost all control, running up to the guy, kicking him right in the gut a few times, causing him to tumble away from Natalie. She slowly backed away from the fight, trying to find her clothes, while cover her eyes, not wanting to watch it._

_Henry finally had the guy at his mercy, dragging him closer by the collar of his shirt. "You stay the fuck away from her…I swear to God if I ever see you near her again, I'm gonna fuck you up so baldy, you'll wish you've never been born, you bastard."_

_He finally just let him go, watching the guy quickly run away from the alley. He turned back over to his bleary-eyed girlfriend, who was just crying into her hands, which still covered her face. He tried to avert his eyes from her, considering that she was still topless and they'd only been dating for a few months, not really a time for him to be seeing her naked yet. He quickly grabbed onto her shirt and helped her put it back on as he held onto her tightly._

"_Don't you ever do that again…" he whispered to her, kissing her forehead gently. "You had me worried sick…"_

"_I…I'm s-sorry…" she managed to get out through her tears._

"_Shhh…it's not your fault…" she nodded and just whimpered, hiding her face into his shoulder. "C'mon…let's get you home…"_

He told himself he would never forget that night. And he didn't. that's why he kept coming back for her. He was afraid someone like that guy would take advantage of her and hurt her. He never wanted that to happen to her.

He remembered how she reacted the day after the incident. He met up with her at school and immediately confronted her.

"_Hey, Nat…" he called out, grabbing onto her arm as she tried to pass him. "Are you ok?"_

_She gave him a look like he was crazy. "Um, yeah….why wouldn't I be?"_

_He was just sort of stunned. She was taking it rather well. "Well, I mean…you were almost raped last night…If I hadn't stopped that guy-!"_

"_What are you talking about, Henry?" she asked him, sort of confused._

"_B-But-!" Was it possible that she was so far gone last night that she forgot all that happened? "You persuaded me to take you out clubbing and then you got like super stoned and drunk and….you don't remember any of it?"_

"_No, I don't…But hey, you know my mom starts that stupid ECT today…I'm stressed, you're stressed…come out with me tonight…"_

_He shook his head, protesting everything. "No! You're not going back out there! Not after what happened!"_

"_Well, fine… then I'll go by myself. And if something like that happens to me, you'll have yourself to blame. You know, because you refused to come with me…"_

_He just sighed, angry that she was getting to him like this. "Ok, fine…"_

Henry thought about that too as he finally pulled into the parking lot of the club. There she was, completely wasted, sitting outside. She stumbled towards the car as she got in and quickly kissed him.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay?" she slurred as she asked him.

"Yes. We're going home…" he said firmly, standing his ground.

"But why?" she moved in closer to him and whispered into his ear, seductively. "It can be just me and you…" She kissed him again, but he pulled away from her, causing her to fall back into the passenger's seat.

"No. I'm getting you home."

He couldn't believe her…Another night like this…she'd completely forget everything the next morning and she'd ignore his pleas for her to stay home.

But maybe this time he'd give her a taste of her own medicine.

**A/N: Uh-oh! Duhn duhn duhn! **

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I got some positive reviews for the first chapter! Yay! Thanks to Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff, (PS….have I ever told you how much I LOVE you pen name? lol…and you're awesome!) Greengirl16, (who is awesome as well!), and YourEyes1012, (who is equally awesome as the other two!)**

**So yay! Ahem…if I may…I give this T+ rating…not graphic, but you know…**

**WARNINGS: All your thoughts of innocent Henry will all be gone…hehe…;D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Henry knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had to make a point. It was about ten o'clock at night and he was just about ready to head off to some club, get totally stoned and wasted and see how Natalie liked it then. He had to admit, he felt a little cruel doing this to her, but she had to see what she put him through.

He told his mother that he was going over a friend's house and would be back. He quickly snuck out of the house, lighting a joint and smoking it immediately. He was ready.

* * *

Natalie was getting ready to go out again. She never told her parents an excuse. She just left. Tonight she was thinking of changing things up a bit. She knew that Henry was pissed at her from last night, and she wanted to make it up to him. So instead of him having to pick her up, he would just come with her.

She planned on wearing something just for him, looking through her closet for her shortest skirt and tightest shirt. She quickly slipped an outfit on. She was practically wearing nothing, it was so skimpy. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Perfect…_she thought before running downstairs to rush out of the house.

A quick car ride later, she arrived at Henry's house, already a little high. She knocked on the door, expecting him to answer. But what she didn't expect was his mother.

Mrs. Davis just glared down at Natalie, staring at her tiny, revealing and skimpy clothing. She was absolutely disgusted by this.

"Um…is Henry here?" Natalie asked, staring down at her feet.

"No, he's with his friend…Why do you need him?"

"I…I just…never mind. Thanks." she quickly walked away from the house and back into her car. Henry never went over his other friends' houses. He was always ready to go and help her. He never decided to ignore her. She quickly got her phone out and called him angrily.

He finally picked up, a loud booming noise in the background. "Hello?"

"Henry? Where the hell are you?"

"I dunno….some club…Why?"

She was about to explode on him until she heard where he was. "I wanted to find you…What club are you at?"

"I dunno…the one you always go to."

She knew right away what he was talking about. "Perfect…" she soon lowered her voice and whispered sexily into the phone. "I have a surprise for you…"

"Mmmm…sounds good…I'll see you then…"

"Ok…bye." And he quickly hung the phone up. She couldn't believe how easy that was.

And in a few moments, it would be just her and him…

* * *

Henry was quickly forgetting why he even came out here in the first place. He just sort of lost all control of his thoughts, his actions. He wondered if this was what Natalie felt like every night. He wondered why she would do this.

He was starting to feel a little jittery, a combination of the pot and the alcohol. He just sat at the bar, downing yet another shot. Everything around him started to fade out for a second, but it was soon back to normal. He noticed a sexy-looking girl just staring at him and smiling. She wordlessly gestured for him to come next to her.

He was having an internal conflict at the moment. His fucked up brain said 'go…she wants you.' But deep down, his heart said 'don't…you'll hurt Natalie. Do you really want to do that?' But he had to go with his brain on this one. Natalie wasn't here. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He went to get closer to this girl who smirked as he sat next to her.

"Hi…" she said, carefully examining him.

"Hi…' he mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he was drunk.

"I've seen you here before. With that girl…is she here?" He quickly shook his head, mumbling a no. "Well, that's ok…it's just you and me I guess…"

She quickly crossed her legs sexily, making sure he got a good glimpse of her bare thighs. He didn't know what to do now. She was wordlessly telling him to just reach out and touch her. And he was about to, until he remembered.

"I-I'm sorry…I can't. I'm meeting my…my girlfriend here…"

She just pouted and leaned in closer to him. "But she doesn't have to know…it could be our little secret…."

"Well-" she just interrupted him and kissed his lips passionately. She was much more passionate than Natalie was. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around herself, pulling herself so close to him that he could feel her heart beat.

"Come dance with me…" she said breathlessly, dragging him out to the dance floor. He had no idea what to do, but he followed her and just bobbed to the music until either the beat or the high took over. She was close to him, placing his hands on her waist, hoping he'd get interested now. And he sort of was. His hands were hungrily searching this girl's body.

He seemed to slow down as he reached her breasts. He wondered if maybe this girl was like Natalie. Maybe she just wanted an escape. Maybe she didn't want some boy to be touching her? He didn't know…but she soon grabbed his hands and placed them both on her breasts, waiting for him to keep touching her.

"You're so…good at this…" she moaned, as his lips now attached to her neck.

"I'm new at it…" he admitted, holding onto this girl. "You wanna go out back and, uh, finish things up?"

She nodded, but quickly smirked. "I have a better idea…"

* * *

Natalie was completely pissed. She was waiting outside the club for Henry for the past fifteen minutes. She called him, she texted him…he wouldn't answer. She slouched against the building, her head in her hands. She would've stayed out there…until some guy walking down the street wolf whistled at her.

A little scared, she ran into the club, passing the bouncer immediately. All she had to do now was find Henry and she could go on with the rest of her night. She tried calling him again, but there was still no response…

She was about to give up, go get a drink, pop a few of her pills. But instead, she got a text from a random number that she didn't even recognize.

**Your boyfriend says you're through. Want proof? Check the bathroom.**

She didn't even pause to see who this person was. She just ran off to the bathroom.

Henry was so dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry and the girl were in the stall of the bathroom. They were still kissing, touching. She shed the small jacket that she wore to reveal a tight looking tank top. His hands were still groping around her body, reaching new places now. She began to run her hands down his chest sexily.

"Did you text her back?" Henry asked, his lips moving down her neck.

"Yeah…"

"What did you say?"

"What you told me to…" she breathlessly stated, moaning so loud that he was pretty sure people outside could hear it. He shrugged, believing her. He went back to kissing her and touching her like he had for the past twenty minutes.

But what happened next was completely unexpected. The door to the bathroom opened quickly. It was some girl, Henry could tell from the clicking of her heels on the floor. And before he knew it, the door of their stall was open as well.

It wasn't just any girl. It was Natalie.

"_Henry?_" she shouted furiously.

"Nat…this…this isn't what it-"

"Yes it is!" She shouted back to him. And as she was talking to him, the girl with him was still kissing him, trying to get his attention back. "I got a text from someone saying that you said we're through. And to prove it, I was told to come here. And it seems pretty fucking realistic to me."

His face just got angry as he pulled the girl off of him. "_That's_ what you sent her? You bitch!"

The girl just moved in closer to him "Well, what can I say? You're so _irresistible…_"

He just angrily walked out of the stall and joined Natalie on the other side.

"And don't you dare think you're off the hook…" she scolded him, dragging him by the arm out of the bathroom and back out to the club. "What the hell's wrong with you? You can't just go out and get drunk! And then you practically have sex with some whore you don't even know!"

"So?"

"I need you! What if something happened to me? What if that guy came back. Yeah, I know you know who I'm talking about."

He just shrugged and thought out loud, "Well, you've been going out alone all month…"

"Yeah, but I always have you…I need you, Henry…don't do this to me…"

He just smirked and shook his head as he slurred, "You know why I did this tonight?"

"Why?"

"Now you know how I feel. This is what I go through every night with you." She just sort of stopped and reasoned through it for a second. "You get like super drunk and you flirt with some guy and then you call me to get you and I get mad. I'm mad that you're hurting yourself. I'm mad that you have to find some other guy to satisfy you, because I'm not good enough. I'm mad that I save your ass every night and I don't even get simple thank you. You just go and do it again. You think that I'm always gonna be there to save you. But you'll see, one day I won't."

He watched her as tears sprang to her eyes. She realized it all now. She knew how he felt. She knew that she hurt him. She just fell into his arms, hoping he'd accept her after all of this. And he did. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, letting her cry into his shoulder. His embrace was so comforting, much more than all the embraces of those guys she met at the clubs combined. She just continued to cry, as she suddenly felt even more comforted by that familiar Henry-ish scent that followed him around.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, hoping he'd forgive her.

"It's ok…just promise me you'll stop…"

She nodded and held onto him as well, making sure he didn't let her go. "I…I promise…"

He smiled a little and quickly kissed her forehead lovingly, "Good…Let's get you home."

"I guess I'm driving?"

"You're the sober one…"

She sort of giggled through her fading tears…but then she realized. "Oh…Henry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**A/N: AWWWW! I just HAD to end it like that! Thoughts?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
